tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes znana również jako Szeryf Forbes jest matką Caroline Forbes, byłą żoną Billa Forbes'a oraz szeryfem w Mystic Falls. Należy do Rady Założycieli, która potajemnie chroni miasto przed wampirami. Wczesne lata życia Elizabeth Forbes urodziła się w 1972 w Mystic Falls, gdzie została wychowana. Od dziecka znała się z Loganem Fellem i chodziła do tej samej szkoły średniej, co Miranda Sommers-Gilbert i Kelly Donovan, lecz nigdy nie lubiła tej drugiej. Tak jak wszyscy członkowie rodzin założycieli dorastała, wiedząc o istnieniu wampirów i ich możliwym powrocie do miasta. Została wychowana w nienawiści do tych stworzeń i uważała je za potwory pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć. Gdy dorosła, poślubiła Billa Forbesa, z którym ma córkę, Caroline. Mąż porzucił ją, wyznając, że jest gejem. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Liz pyta Caroline, kim jest mężczyzna, którego przyprowadziła i zwraca uwagę na to, iż wydaje się być dla niej za stary. Pyta też, gdzie przebywa ojciec dziewczyny, a jej były mąż. Ta odpowiada, że jest w Memphis z niejakim Stevenem. Kiedy bal dobiega końca, szeryf zostaje w rezydencji Lockwoodów na zebraniu, podczas którego wraz z Loganem, burmistrzem i jego żoną omawiają temat ostatnich ataków. Liz pyta, czy pozostali zdobyli zegarek Gilbertów. Mówi, że jest pewna, iż będzie potrzebny, ponieważ w ostatnich dniach znaleziono pięć ciał wyssanych z krwi. thumb|215 px|Liz rozmawia z Loganem.W You're Undead to Me, Elizabeth spotyka się w Mystic Grill z Loganem i mówi mu, że poszukiwania po zachodniej stronie jeziora nic nie dały, co wskazuje na to, iż wampiry osiedliły się w mieście. Dodaje, że wszystkie magazyny i opuszczone domy zostały przeszukane, zatem istoty nadprzyrodzone muszą mieszkać w zwykłych mieszkaniach. Szeryf pyta Logana, czy zdobył już zegarek. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że pracuje nad tym, a Liz zdradza mu, że ta pamiątka jest przekazywana najstarszym synom w rodzinie Gilbertów, dlatego Logan powinien zacząć poszukiwania od Jeremy'ego. thumb|left|205px|Liz przychodzi do pokoju córki.Po powrocie do domu kobieta zastaje Caroline leżącą na łóżku i pogrążoną w smutku. Zauważa, że nie widziała jej na szkolnej akcji mycia samochodów. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że wróciła do domu wcześniej. Liz pyta ją, czy wszystko w porządku i czy to coś związanego z chłopcami. Wówczas Caroline mówi, że jeśli będzie chciała porozmawiać o chłopcach, zadzwoni do taty, ponieważ on ma partnera. Widocznie poruszona szeryf wychodzi z pokoju córki. thumb|215px|Liz spotyka się z Loganem w miejscu zbrodni.W Lost Girls, Elizabeth pojawia się na miejskim cmentarzu, gdzie zostały znalezione spalone zwłoki narkomanów, którzy spotykali się w tym miejscu. Towarzyszy jej Logan, z którym kobieta omawia szczegóły zbrodni. Tłumaczy mu, że wampir, który to zrobił, zaciera za sobą ślady. Gdy jeden z policjantów przynosi szeryf znalezione dokumenty Vicki Donovan, kobieta mówi, że ma nadzieję, iż dziewczyna nie jest jedną z ofiar. W posiadłości Lockwoodów spotyka się z burmistrzem i tłumaczy, że zmarli to narkomani, a wśród nich nie było Vicki, której dokumenty znaleziono, co wykazała sekcja. Logan spóźnia się na zebranie i przynosi zegarek, który zostaje zmieniony w kompas na wampiry. Później, kiedy rozpoczyna się akcja tropienia krwiopijców, szeryf udziela Fellowi poleceń. thumb|215px|left|Liz znajduje ciało Logana.Przypomina mu, że drewniane pociski nie zabiją wampira, a jedynie go unieszkodliwią na krótki czas. Pyta go, czy kiedykolwiek pokonał takie stworzenie. Logan przeczy i pyta, czy ona to zrobiła. Elizabeth nie odpowiada mu. W lesie odbiera od niego telefon i kieruje się w wyznaczoną stronę - do starego cmentarza. Gdy znajduje zakrwawione ciało przyjaciela, nie może w to uwierzyć. Każe swoim podwładnym odnaleźć kompas, który zniknął. thumb|215px|Liz podczas przesłuchania.W 162 Candles, Elizabeth przesłuchuje Elenę, Stefana, Matta i Jeremy'ego w sprawie zaginięcia Vicki. Później, kiedy zajmuje się papierkową robotą, na komisariacie pojawia się Damon. Kobieta zgadza się na to, by wszedł go gabinetu i przyjmuje go. Salvatore dostarcza jej pudełko werbeny od Zacha, który, jak twierdzi, wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Szeryf mówi mu, że potrzebuje rośliny dla niewielkiego grona - dla rodzin założycieli i ważnych przedstawicieli miasta, a także dla policji. Stwierdza, że wampiry musiały posiąść zdolność chodzenia w świetle dnia, dlatego podejrzanymi stają się automatycznie wszyscy,thumb|left|215px|Liz dostaje werbenę. którzy niedawno pojawili się w Mystic Falls. Damon oferuje jej swoją pomoc. Wieczorem Liz zostaje wezwana do Mystic Grill, gdzie miał miejsce kolejny atak. Każe swym ludziom zabezpieczyć teren i wypytuje dziewczynę, która była świadkiem wydarzenia o jego szczegóły. Kiedy Matt wynosi pijaną Caroline z baru, szeryf jest zaniepokojona. Pyta go, co się stało. Gdy dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna upiła się, wpada w zdenerwowanie. thumb|215px|Liz martwi się o Caroline.Prosi Donovana, by zawiózł ją do domu, a swym ludziom każe nie wypuszczać już nikogo z Mystic Grill. Wprowadza dziewczynę, która widziała atak do pubu i każe jej powiedzieć, jeśli zobaczy sprawcę. Kiedy ta wskazuje Damona i Lexi, siedzących obok baru, Elizabeth podchodzi do nich i wstrzykuje wampirzycy werbenę. Dziękuje Salvatorowi za przekazanie rośliny i razem ze swymi ludźmi wyprowadza pannę Branson na zewnątrz. Zabiera ją do samochodu policyjnego, lecz wampirzyca jest zbyt silna. Szeryf strzela do niej drewnianymi pociskami, ale Lexi wciąż się opiera. Nagle znikąd pojawia się Damon i wbija jej kołek w serce. Pyta Elizabeth, czy wszystko w porządku, a ona przytakuje i dziękuje mu za pomoc. thumb|left|215px|Liz strzela do Lexi.Po chwili wraca do Mystic Grill i aresztuje barmana. Szeryf komplementuje Damona, mówiąc, że nadzwyczaj dobrze poradził sobie z kołkiem. Dodaje, że ten koszmar nareszcie dobiega końca. Wampir stwierdza, że mieli szczęście, ponieważ świadek bezbłędnie wskazał sprawcę. Liz ponownie mu dziękuje. thumb|215px|Liz rozmawia z Damonem.W The Turning Point, Elizabeth przybywa do pensjonatu Salvatorów. Drzwi otwiera jej Stefan. Kobieta mówi mu, że przyszła, by porozmawiać z Damonem, dlatego starszy z braci podchodzi do niej i zaprasza ją do środka, a następnie prowadzi na taras. Tłumaczy jej, że muszą porozmawiać w cztery oczy, by Stefan ich nie słyszał, ponieważ nie wie o istnieniu wampirów. Liz mówi, że go rozumie i opowiada mu o kolejnym ataku w mieście - kobiecie wyssanej z krwi. Stwierdza, że wampir, którego zabił Salvatore, musiał wcześniej kogoś przemienić. Prosi go o pomoc w tej sprawie. Damon odprowadza ją do drzwi, a następnie obiecuje, że powie, jeśli wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Później szeryf zjawia się na szkolnym wydarzeniu i rozmawia z burmistrzem na temat postępów w śledztwie. Wyjaśnia mu, że obecnie najbezpieczniej jest przebywać w zatłoczonych miejscach i, co najważniejsze, niedaleko dzieci, by mieć pewność, że są bezpieczne. Caroline prowadzi matkę do jednej z wystaw w sali i mówi jej, iż stara się wybrać swą przyszłość. thumb|left|215px|Logan grozi Liz. Rozgniewana Caroline oddala się, a do Liz podchodzi od tyłu Logan, zaskakując ją. Kobieta wyjmuje pistolet, a dziennikarz komentuje to z przekąsem, wypominając jej, że pogrzebała go w nędznym grobie i wysłała e-mail do Jenny. thumb|215px|Liz czuwa obok Caroline.Wyrzuca jej, że mimo że poświęcił się dla miasta, nie miała dla niego szacunku. Liz mówi mu, że teraz jest jednym z nich. Wówczas Logan ostrzega ją, by uważała na siebie. Gdy odchodzi, szeryf wzywa posiłki, alarmując swoich ludzi o tym, co się stało. Wkrótce otrzymuje telefon od córki. Odbiera go i słyszy głos Logana, który mówi jej, że zamierza zmienić Caroline w wampira, aby ukarać szeryf. Słysząc hałas, Liz pyta Logana, co się stało. Ku jej zdziwieniu odpowiada jej Damon. Przekazuje jej, gdzie się znajduje i zapewnia, że córka kobiety jest bezpieczna. thumb|left|215px|Liz dziękuje Damonowi.Kiedy szeryf dociera na miejsce, widzi jak Logan pokonuje Salvatore'a i ucieka. Ten mówi kobiecie, że Stefan zabrał Caroline do domu i przeprasza ją, że nie udało mu się zabić wampira. Po powrocie do domu Liz przysiada obok śpiącej córki i, gładząc jej włosy, czuwa nad nią. Nagle dostaje wezwanie z pracy, dlatego wychodzi z domu. Dzwoni do Damona i dziękuje mu za zabicie Logana Fella, którego ciało znaleziono. Mówi mężczyźnie, że ona i miasto wiele mu zawdzięczają, a następnie rozłącza się. thumb|215px|Liz prosi o pomoc Damona.W A Few Good Men, Elizabeth podchodzi do pijącego w Mystic Grill Damona i prosi go o przysługę. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Salvatore pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek kochała kogoś tak mocno, że złamało jej to serce. Kobieta przypomina mu, że miała męża. Wampir przytakuje i dodaje, że był on gejem, a następnie zamawia dla niej szklankę burbonu. Liz mówi mu o Loterii Kawalerów, która ma odbyć się tego dnia. Wyznaje, że dotychczas zebrało się niewielu kandydatów. Damon pyta ją, czy takimi rzeczami zajmuje się rada, kiedy w mieście nie ma wampirów. Słysząc to, szeryf śmieje się. thumb|left|195px|Liz mówi Damonowi o Isobel.Salvatore zgadza się, ale prosi szeryf o coś w zamian - chce dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Alarica Saltzmana, który wydaje się mu podejrzany. Kobieta zgadza się na taki układ i odchodzi. Kiedy wraca, wampir podchodzi do niej. Liz mówi mu, że historyk mieszkał kiedyś w Karolinie Północnej ze swą żoną, Isobel, która zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. thumb|215px|Liz staje w drzwiach domu Donovanów.W Let the Right One In, Elizabeth i Caroline pukają do drzwi domu Donovanów. Otwiera im Matt. Szeryf pyta chłopaka, czy jego matka jest w domu, a następnie przekazuje im smutną wiadomość o znalezieniu ciała Vicki, która dotąd była uznawana za zaginioną. Razem z córką zostaje z Kelly i jej synem. Podczas gdy Caroline parzy dla wszystkich herbatę, Liz siedzi w milczeniu obok pani Donovan. thumb|left|215px|Liz opowiada Damonowi o Johnie.W Under Control, Elizabeth uczestniczy w zebraniu Rady Założycieli i mówi pozostałym, że koroner oficjalnie potwierdził, iż przyczyną śmierci Vicki Donovan było przedawkowanie, lecz wszyscy zgromadzeni znają prawdę. Richard Lockwood dziękuje jej, a głos zabiera John Gilbert. Szeryf tłumaczy Damonowi, że mężczyzna jest stryjem Eleny. Wspólnie śmieją się z burmistrza, który zabiega o to, by przyjęcie mające odbyć się tej nocy nie zostało odwołane. Później kobieta pojawia się na uroczystości i ponownie spotyka się z Salvatore. Wampir komlementuje jej wygląd, co Liz kwituje uśmiechem. thumb|215px|Liz na przyjęciu.Damon dziękuje jej za miłe przyjęcie go w mieście. Szeryf mówi mu, że mają kolejny problem z wampirami, ponieważ słowa Johna się potwierdziły, a ze szpitala zniknęły worki z krwią. Nagle do Liz podchodzi Jeremy i pyta ją, czy nie ma nowych wiadomości w sprawie śmierci Vicki. Kobieta przypomina mu, że panna Donovan przedawkowała, lecz młody Gilbert stwierdza, iż ktoś musiał ją zakopać. Szeryf obiecuje mu, że jeśli będą nowe fakty w tej sprawie, powiadomi go. thumb|left|215px|Liz mówi Damonowi o kradzieży w szpitalu.W Miss Mystic Falls, Elizabeth spotyka się z Johnem i Damonem w hali założycieli. Mówi im o kradzieży krwi ze szpitalnego punktu krwiodawstwa. Dodaje, że odkrycie tego zawdzięczają Gilbertowi. Zapewnia, że od tej pory pracownicy szpitala otrzymują werbenę, by zapobiec tego typu sytuacjom. John proponuje jej, iż wraz z Damonem zajmie się wytropieniem sprawcy, a szeryf zgadza się na to. Później, podczas konkursu miss thumb|215px|Liz na miejscu ataku.Liz i Gilbert znajdują w łazience rozbitą szybę i ślady krwi. Kobieta sprowadza posiłki i wkrótce dociera w miejsce, gdzie Damon, Bonnie i Elena znaleźli ciało nieprzytomnej Amber Bradley. Ci ukrywają przed nią, że dziewczyna została zaatakowana przez Stefana. Starszy Salvatore zapewnia szeryf, iż Elena i Bonnie nie widziały ugryzienia, ponieważ szyja Amber była zbyt zakrwawiona. }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd Elizabeth ma krótkie blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Zwykle ubiera się w swój roboczy mundur policyjny, jednak możemy zobaczyć ja w sukience - w[[ Miss Mystic Falls| Miss Mystic Falls]], kiedy uczestniczy w uroczystości w rezydencji Lockwood'ów. Osobowość Liz Forbes to bardzo ciepła i kochająca kobieta. Mimo początkowo trudnych relacji ze swoją córką, Caroline, Liz dba o nią jak najlepiej potrafi. Szeryf Forbes jest bardzo stanowcza, ponad wszystko stawia bezpieczeństwo Mystic Falls. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let the Right One In '' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B' *The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying '' Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' }} Relacje Caroline Forbes Elizabeth bardzo kocha swoją córkę i zrobiłaby wszystko by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore jest przyjacielem Elizabeth. Początkowo sądziła, że Damon jest zwykłym człowiekiem, który pomaga zabijać wampiry, gdy dowiedziała się, że on sam jest wampirem po jakimś czasie zaakceptowała to. Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widać, że Elizabeth jest jedną z niewielu osób z którymi Damon się liczy. Ciekawostki Galeria 104VampireDiaries0103.png 104VampireDiaries0718.png 104VampireDiaries1451.png Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Forbes Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli